


Final Exam-Missing Scene

by Toshua



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama/Romance, M/M, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from Legion's Final Exam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Exam-Missing Scene

I guess I should explain this before you read it. Legion wrote this wonderful story called FINAL EXAM. (Thank you, thank you) While I was reading it, a genie sat on my shoulder and demanded that I write Legion and ask to add something. After lots of rewriting and tweaking, this small addition emerged. So, with Legion's blessing, I'm throwing it out for the world to see, in the hopes that it fills a small space. 

Usual disclaimers apply: Pet Fly and UPN own Jim, Blair, and Simon. I just get to dream about them. 

(missing moment at the hospital when Blair finds Jim in a padded cell) 

## Final Exam Missing Scene

by Toshua  


"Jim, you gonna be all right for a few minutes alone? I've got to get you some dry clothes, maybe something to put on those burns so we can get out of here." He looked down at himself, for the first time seeing his soaked jeans and shirt. He grabbed a towel off the stack on the wall rack, tried wiping off the worst. Oh well, Jim was more important than being dry. 

Jim nodded, tried leaning against the shower wall but winced when his blistered back touched. "Hurry back, love." 

"Count on it." Blair touched his partner's lips, barely brushing the delicate skin with his fingertips, then kissed the cop gently, before exiting the tiled enclosure. He met the two orderlies that were being water boys coming in, jugs of warm distilled water slung between them. 

"Make sure that the top of his shoulders are rinsed good. And check his eyes again." 

"Yes officer." 

Blair grinned to himself. Maybe everybody thinking that he was a cop had its advantages. 

He found Simon coming down the hallway, Dr. Wells and another white coated man with him. The other doctor was holding the remains of Jim's shirt in a latex gloved hand. 

"How's he doing?" 

"Better. I washed out his eyes and he's not hurting as bad. I just need to get him clothes, maybe some surgical scrubs, and some salve for the burns, so I can take him home." 

Dr. Wells spoke up. "We want to keep him overnight until we determine what the chemical agent is that he was exposed to. Dr. Johnson is our resident toxicologist. He's running some tests and we should know in a few hours the best course of treatment." 

Dr. Johnson spoke up. "The chemicals he was exposed to probably did more then penetrate the skin. He probably inhaled them as well. He may have more than a burn from exposure." 

Blair looked at Simon. Surely the police captain knew how angry he was. There was no way he was going to be the nice guy in this incident. Simon studied Blair's wide legged stance, the slightly clinched fists and closed his eyes with a sigh. Blair nodded slightly, blue eyes almost slate with rage. He let the rage take over, aimed at Dr. Wells. 

"No. I'm taking him home. I'll take care of the burns myself." 

"Officer Sandburg, we really must insist --" 

"Dr. Wells" Blair's voice emphasized 'doctor' with heavy sarcasm, "do you really think that I'd let you touch him after what has happened? You didn't even examine him before declaring he was suffering from a steroid overdose. If you had, you'd felt the chemicals on him. And then you strapped him into a strait jacket so the chemicals were forced against the skin! What kind of doctor does that make you?! No compassion, no concern for a cop who just risked his life rescuing kids from a fire! I've seen witch doctors in jungle tribes with more sense." 

"Blair, that's enough." 

"No, it's not Simon! If I hadn't been here, Jim would still be suffering from chemical burns on most of his body, not to mention his eyes. He could have been blinded! No telling how long it would have been before somebody noticed the guy in the padded cell was injured. Do you think I'll let him stay after this? Hell, no!" 

"Officer Sandburg, please, you have my sincerest apologizes. But you must think of Detective Ellison's welfare. Your knowledge of toxicology -" 

"- Appears greater than yours at the moment." Blair crossed his arms, hunched his shoulders. He might be small but he could be intimidating. 

"We have the facilities to help him here." 

"Facilities, yes, kindness, no.. Would you care for him like a friend will? I haven't seen anything that suggests it. Simon, I'm taking Jim home. You gonna help me or not?" 

Simon nodded. Blair was a real piece of work when he lost his temper. Seems like the kid had a cool fire that required a lot of stroking but once the flames were lit, that was no stopping him. And a threat to Jim Ellison was sufficient to fan the flames. 

"Dr. Wells, perhaps helping him get Detective Ellison some clothes and whatever he needs to treat burns would do a lot to restore Sandburg's faith in the medical profession." 

"Not likely", Blair mumbled, loud enough for all to hear. 

Johnson stepped in. "Come with me. I'll take care of getting what you need." 

Blair uncrossed his arms, relaxed his stance slightly. "Simon, will you stay with Jim 'till I get back?" 

"Sure, Blair." 

Dr. Wells pushed open the door to the padded room and followed Simon in. Jim was sitting on the floor, back almost against the wall, a large towel wrapped around his hips, another one draped loosely around his shoulders like a jacket. The burns were red splotches across his chest and back, several more down his arms. He looked up at the new arrivals. 

"Simon." 

"Jim, do you remember Dr. Wells?" 

"No." Jim made no move to offer a hand or stand. He took another towel, starting drying his legs. The silent room grew uncomfortable quickly. 

"Ah, yes. Detective Ellison. Your partner insists that he is taking you home." 

"Not dressed like this, I hope." The humor fell flat. 

"We don't recommend that you leave. We think you should stay and let us make sure that whatever you've been exposed to doesn't have long term effects." 

"Thanks, but no thanks. I've enjoyed your hospitality long enough." 

"I can understand that you're a little upset." 

Jim finally glanced at Simon. "Did Sandburg read him the riot act or can I?" 

"He already did." Simon sighed, pinching his nose under his glasses. 

"Good." Jim was interrupted by Blair charging back in, arms loaded with a pair of green surgical scrubs and several tubes of lotions. 

"Hey, Jim. You feeling better?" 

"Yeah, Chief." Jim grinned at his lover, then carefully got to his feet. 

"Let's get you dressed and out of here." 

"Sounds good" Jim took the offered clothes and headed toward the bathroom. 

Blair grinned at the other two men, then followed his Sentinel, one hand almost under an elbow. "Need some help?" He was on adrenaline high now that he knew Jim would be okay. "I don't think you should be moving around to much by yourself." 

"I was dressing myself before you were born." Jim's voice echoed back into the room, a laugh hidden under the tones. Blair's laugh joined his. 

Simon listened to his team, wishing he could hear more than whispers. The connection between those two was so strong. Did they know how lucky they were? 

Dr. Wells spoke up again. "Captain Banks, I really wish you'd talk to your men." 

"I don't think it'll do any good. When they make up their minds, that's it." 

Blair reappeared, glancing back around the door. "I'm right here if you need me." He picked up the wrinkled, chemical splashed jeans where he'd tossed them and checked the pockets, empty.. "Simon, when you sign him out, make sure you get his wallet and stuff. They must have taken it in emergency. And his gun." 

Simon nodded. He was reading Blair's urgency now. Get Jim out of the hospital before the doctors insisted on 'just a few tests' for chemical poisoning. "Come on Doctor. I guess there's more paperwork to fill out. See you, Sandburg.:" 

Blair waited until the door had been closed a couple of minutes before peeping down the hallway. All clear. He felt Jim's presence beside him before he turned around. 

"Come on. We can get out of here." 

Jim laughed at his partner's eagerness to rush him to safety. "And the two desperadoes make their escape." 

"More like the two guinea pigs. Simon's getting your stuff. I'm gonna call a cab from the nurses station. Wait right here. I won't be but a second." 

Jim touched the precious face for a moment, almost hissing at the pain in his fingertips, eyes drinking in his partner's face. "Lead on McDuff."   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
